My Life as A Demigod
by LiveLoveN'LaughForever
Summary: Jayden Andrew Jackson and Taylor Ann Chase are the children of the one and only divorced couple, Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. But when Annabeth and Percy get kidnapped, the long lost siblings have to reunite before its to late to save thier parents.
1. Chapter 1

My Life as a Demigod

Jayden's POV

"Mr. Jackson, This getting way out of hand. Your son is causing way too much trouble. If this happens again, we are going to have to suspend him"

My father sighed and rubbed his temples like he had a headache. He turned to face me and stared me down with his sea green eyes squinted like he was in the sun.

" Jayden, what am I going to do with you? You just keep on getting in trouble. I've tried everything, you just never listen" he sighed in exasperation and buried his head in his hands

" Dad, I didn't…. I didn't… I don't… I didn't do anything, the water… it just" I stuttered. He turned away from me and refused to meet my eyes.

My dad heaved himself off of his chair and dragged me into the car. He sat there for the longest time fingering a ring with a gold gem and diamonds encrusted on the sides. "I miss you Annabeth," he muttered

"Dad, When can we visit Mom again?"

He turned his up to look at me. It was clear that he forgot I was there and was startled to hear my voice. His eyes filled with tears and sorrow.

"I don't know, she wants to pick you up after school tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay, it's awesome!" I cried

My father turned away and started the engine and the car rumbled out of the parking lot.

Percy's POV

As soon as we pulled into he drive way, Jayden jumped out of the car and ran in the house. I chuckled and got out of the car"_ He's a lot more like me then I thought, always rushing into things. That's my boy" _I walked into the kitchen and dialed Annabeth's house number.

"Hello?" my daughter picked up the phone

"Hi Taylor, is your mom home?"

"Dad? Yeah, moms home, one sec " she dropped the reviver with a _**Clack**_ and screamed "MOOOOOOMMMMM"

"Thanks honey" I said

"Your welcome. I'd love to stay and chat, but my homework's not going to do itself. Love you, BYE!"

"PERCY?" Annabeth asked

My heart skipped a beat and I chuckled nervously. I took a shaky breath.

"Hey Annabeth"

Annabeth's POV

I listened to Percy ramble on about Jayden getting in trouble again and again one problem after the next. By the time Percy finished talking his voice was hoarse.

"Oh…"

I was interrupted by a shattering scream that sounded like it was coming from the living room. OH MY GODS, Taylor.

" Oh my gods, you don't think…."

" That sounded like a monster to me." Percy exclaimed, "I'm coming right over" and he put down the receiver. Taylor screamed again and I ran into the living room.

The monster turned its heads around and snarled at me showing his fierce teeth. It growled and charged at me…

**I should have the next chapter out soon; this is my first fan fiction. My name is Vanessa; I hope you enjoyed my story. **

**RATE, COMMENT, AND SUBSCRIBE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey guys, I'm really sorry that I took so long to continue the story. And I… Sorry getting carried away**

Percy: Finally! C'Mon get on with the story

Me: Disclaimer: I Do Not Look Like Rick Riordan To You Do I? If I Do I Really Need To Update my closet. I think I can go shopping tomorrow…

**Percy: cough cough**

**Me: oops, getting carried away again**

Annabeth's POV

The monster turned its heads and snarled at me then turned back to Taylor just as quickly as it turned to me. I ran forward and brought my knife down at a deadly arch. The monster anticipated my trick and pounced on me. My knife was knocked to the other side of the room and the monster's claw grazed my shoulder. Pain exploded in my shoulder rendering me weaponless and hurt. I staggered over to my knife and advanced on the monster. I could feel my breath slowing down; I took a shaky breath brought my knife down onto the monsters back. The monster knocked my knife away, AGAIN! And bit by leg. "_This is it; I'm going to die" I thought." I hope the fates are happy"._ Cold tears streamed down my face as I collapsed onto the floor. The moment I fell, I was immediately struck on the back by the monster claw. I screamed and the monster howled in delight. I closed my eyes and tried to think. _This monster is as big as a hellhound, but hellhounds don't have 3 heads. It can't be a hydra cause hydras don't have poisonous claws, and it can't be a manticore because this doesn't look anything like a freaking manticore._. My vision started to blur and intense pain spread around my body.

"Tay, honey, run, save yourself " I chocked on my words " When you get outside, run 4 miles downstream until you get to a big hill with a pine tree on top. When you get to the top of the hill, scream and yell for help. Tell them what happened and tell them to send me help. Someone there will help you and explain everything. And remember, when you are running, stay in the river, it will give you power. I'll be fine, NOW GO!"

Taylor's eyes widened with fear. She nodded and ran out the door. The monster snarled and ran after my daughter. I threw my knife on one last desperate attempt and croaked _Come on Perceus, come quick and save your daughter, she needs you now more then anything, _andthen I blacked out…

I'm sorry that this chapter is short. I couldn't think of anything else. And remember,

**Comment, Rate, and Subscribe!**

Until next time,

Vanessa A. Lee


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Hey Heyz! Did you miss me? Because I didn't! (Jk) So….. Did you like my last cliffhanger? (Laughs evilly) I'm guessing you didn't? Anyway, on with the story! WARNING: YOU WILL PROBLY HATE MY CLIFFHANGER THIS CHAPTER MORE THEN THE LAST ONE. Heheheheheheeeheheh

Percy's POV

My heartbeat was racing; I couldn't believe it, My daughter was facing her first monster.

"Jayden, get your butt off the couch and onto the car"

Jayden shot out of his chair like he had just been shocked. He knew that I only used my angry voice when something was terribly wrong. His stormy gray eyes shone with fear.

"What happened? What's going on?" he cried

"Taylors in trouble...first monster" I panted

Jayden shot out of the house like a rocket ship and was sitting in the car in a matter of 3 seconds. I grabbed Riptide off the kitchen counter and joined my son in the car. I set the car on full speed and rushed out the driveway. Just as the car was about to pull onto the highway, it jerked to a stop and threw me backwards. I slammed the car door shut and cursed in Ancient Greek.

"C'mon Jayden, were running"

Jayden obeyed and got off the car. He took off on a burst of speed dragging me behind him. Jayden and I reached the house just in time to see a bronze knife fly out of the house and hit the monster in the eye. Taylor screamed and ran into the river

"Jayden, follow your sister and she's going to lead you to safety. Make sure you stay with the whole time, your life depends on it'

Jayden nodded and took off after his older sister.

"Hey! I'm over here you big idiot. The monster turned around to face me and hissed._ What in the hades? What type of monster is this? _I pulled out riptide and charged. The monster dodged my first strike and tried to hit me with its tail. I dodged and rolled to the side bringing riptide down in a deadly arch. The sword bounced off the monsters armor and pounced. I crouched down low and rolled to my right, no wait, the monster's right, no… Never mind. Then I stepped to the side and stabbed to chink in the monster's armor a few times before it wailed and turned to dust. I smiled in triumph and ran into the house. The condition of the house was bad. The bookshelves were turned over and blood splattered the wall. And in the center of the room, Annabeth laid on the floor like a lifeless doll with her titanium hair spilled next to her. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't even moving…..

I ran to her side and felt her pulse. It was light and she was barely breathing. I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms so I could get her to the hospital. As I reached for the doorknob, something cold and hard hit the back of my head, and it went black…

So, what did you think of the chapter? Like it, Love it? Hate it? If you review ill give you a blue chocolate chip cookie! Percy's personal favorites. C'mon, you know you wanna review. Just click the button, C'mon, you know you wanna!

**Comment, Rate, and Subscribe!**

Your best buddy

-Vanessa A. Lee


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hey hey heyz. Did u guys miss me? I'm sure u did, cause im a very missable person. Sooooooo, I have a very important question to ask u…

**SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY?**

**Cause honestly, I have no love 4 this story, I can make it better I guess, but should I continue this story? If u wants me to continue, u has to review, or I feel like im writing 4 nothing, it makes me sad… Pretty Please. Thnx.**

Percy: okay, very touching, but can we get on with the story? I want to know what happens to Annabeth, Jayden, and Taylor, Just hurry the f*** up!

**Me: okay, geez, someones touchy today**

**Percy: Shut up**

**Me: No! Because im just awesome like tht**

**Percy: Sure u r *sarcasticly***

**Me: oh no u didn't *gets up and chases Percy out of the room* Oh, and I don't own PJO, right perce?**

**Percy: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh *still chasing him around the house***

Jayden's POV

I took off after Taylor soundlessly and grabbed her hand making sure she stayed on the right course. Taylor jumped and punched me in the arm propelling me into the water. I landed with a splash and cussed at her. Taylor looked at me eyes wide with surprise.

"Oh my god, sorry Jayden" she said quickly so it sounded like a big blur

"It's Oh My Gods, Taylor"

"What?" she asked cocking her head slightly to the side

"Nevermind, lets just get outta here"

Taylor grabbed my arm and pulled me up after her and took off at 1,00 miles per hour dragging be behind. My face skidded across the rocks on the bottom of the river scratching my me across the whole body. I shook my head and took a deep breath. I'd only done this once before and dad had helped me. I imagined the water rising turning into a water shield solid and safe. I felt a tugging sensation in my gut and I willed the water to rise. Taylor screamed and stopped running. I launched into a flip and landed on my feet. It felt good to be able to accomplish my goal. I brushed the the dirt and grim off my jeans and looked up. My heart stopped beating for the fraction of a second and I let out a gasp. A dracaena had Taylor by the neck with a knife pointed at her throat. Medieval monsters surrounded me on all 4 sides. I analyzed my surrounding eventually coming to the conclusion that there was no way to escape. I raised riptide jr. and a tear slid down my cheek. This was it; I'm dead. I prayed to Grandpa Poseidon that Taylor would be spared and charged...

_**Yeah! Another chapter done! I love you guys.**_

_**BYE!**_


	5. I NEED a beta and AWARDS

**WASUP! It's Vanessa here bringing you the daily newscast. Today's news is about my fan fiction story, My Life as a Demigod. As most of u know, in the last chapter I talked to u about whether or not I should continue this story. If you haven't voted yet, thts fine, but the deadline of the voting is 11/13/11. So I urge you to grab a mouse, a computer and a red velvet cake and get on voting! You don't need a red velvet cake, I was just kidding, but you have to get in a vote by 11/13/11 or it'll be to late. Right now, only 5 people have voted. Thank you to Mara jade chase, FableWolf, omgitsablueberrymuffin, FutureOlympian, and I'm Myself Deal With It. I'm glad that you want me to continue the story, but everything CAN change if 6 people vote no. I have fun writing the story so I urge most of you to vote yes, but I cant force you, so the best I can do is PREETY PLEASE WITH CHERRIES ON TOP VOTE YES!. I set this vote up because I just want to know whether people appreciate my stories and whether or not I am writing for a cause. I would also like to thank a few people for adding me to their story alerts or favorite stories list. It makes me feel proud and good that you like my writing. **

**Dear FableWolf,**

**Thank you so much for adding me to your favorite stories list. I'm very glad tht you think that my story is "OMG you have to continue this is soooo awesome" It made my day reading your review. Thnx so much**

**Your Pal,**

**Vanessa A. Lee**

**Dear Lovingyouu,**

**Hey, wusup. Thank you so much for adding me to your Story alert list. You made me so happy. I started this story with no fans wht so ever and now I have at least 5! I am so happy tht you enjoy reading my stories. Thnx so much. And don't forget to vote! **

Yours truly

**Vanessa A. Lee**

**Dear iampercyjackson'swife,**

**Thanks so much 4 adding me to story alert and favorite stories list, you made me so happy! I'll make sure that I repay you some how, THNX! Don't 4get to vote!**

**Your bud,**

**Vanessa A. Lee**

**Dear omgitsablueberrymuffin,**

**Hey…. Glad you like my story. I am beyond grateful for your kind actions. I'm glad you think my story is "Continue" worthy Thnx so much for adding me to Story Alert. I'm very happy. **

**Luv,**

**Vanessa A. Lee**

Oh, And I need a beta, anyone interested? PM me and ill set everything up. Thnx

Vanessa A. Lee


	6. Results

Me: Hey Peeps, Vanessa here. So, I counted up all the votes and it looks like I'm gonna- BRRIIIINNNG

Hang on a sec; I must take this phone call…(5 mins later)

Okay, so as I was saying, - wait, wht was I saying?

Percy: You were talking about getting me a chocolate cake 4 my birthday

Me: oh thts right, so I was thinking about putting the….. wait a second I didn't say anything about a chocolate cake, or your birthday

Percy: this is the part where I run, isn't it?

Me: 5… 4…. 3… 2…

Percy: *runs away screaming like a baby*

Me: okay, well this is awkward; don't know wht im talking about….

Taylor: You know wht; I'm just going to say it.

Me: Now wait one secon-

Taylor: The outcome of the vote was unanimous, the majority of you people decided to vote that - um, V, this card doesn't say anything about the outcome of the vote…

Me: wht? Let me see! I'm pretty sure that I wrote - oh um, never mind. *Whispers in Taylor's ear*

Taylor: Okay, as I was saying, it looks like the majority of you decide that… that…. Ugh, we really need to get a new drum roll person!

Drum roll person: *sleeping on the drums snoring lightly*

Taylor: ugh, whtever. So as I was saying, it looks like a majority of you voted yes, soooo it looks like my life as a demigod will be continued. YEAH!

Me: Okay, so now you know tht this story is going to be continued, I uh, Taylor! Line! Oh right um, so I will be updating once a week unless something comes up, so um, you should be getting a chapter around next Friday. I won't be updating this week, sorry, and uh, thts about it.

Taylor: Okay, leaving of where V left of, I am to announce tht thefuturejkrowling needs a betta, so if you arte interested, just send a pm, and we will contact you further. Bye

Me: Oh, and I am also hosting a contest. If you would like to have yourself as a character in my story, just fill out the form below

Name:

Birthday:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Personality:

Godly Parent:

Mortal Parent:

Gender:

And a little autobiography:

And put it on the review for the story. Please note that I will only accept 5 character, so send in your character as soon as possible. I will choose the best 5 of all and pm message you to let you know if you got in, thnx

-Vanessa A. Lee

Taylor: you forgot me

Me: fine then

- Vanessa A. Lee and Taylor A. Chase


	7. Chapter 5

Me: Hey hey hey! Wasup! I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I so hope you don't hate me I'm really glad that you like my stories! I promise that this chapter will make up everythang. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

**Taylor: Aren't you forgetting something….**

**Me: ? *pulls out index cards and mummers a few words* oh…. Disclaimer: I don't own pjo, I only own Taylor and Jayden.**

**Taylor: exah-usa-me?**

**Me: I-uh ow-nuh yo-uuou *mimicking her tone of voice***

**Taylor: you do NOT own me**

**Me: yes I-**

***Bickering fades off into the background and the story plays***

**Percy's POV**

**I opened my eyes and immediately winced. Everything hurt and my mouth tasted like sand. I lifted my head and it started screaming in agony. My head felt like it was being spliced into two, I might as well jump off a cliff WITHOUT the sea shimmering below and it would have hurt less. I strained to keep my eyes open as the sun blinded me rendering helpless to the bad guys around me. I switched my gaze to the left cracking my neck in harmony. Next to me, a young woman around the age of 37 was sitting on the floor shoulders slumped and blood trickling down her arm. A wisp of blond hair fell in her face and the wind pushed it way giving me a glance of her eyes. Her eyes were stormy gray like the sky before it rains. She looked so familiar. Okay I though, another Athena child. Then, the previous days events came flowing back to me. That's Annabeth I thought, ANNABETH! I stared at her for the longest time. She groaned and rolled her head to the side eventually coming up to meet my eyes . When her startling gray eyes hit mine, I felt as if my life was complete. I fell into her eyes and found myself in a different place. I was in a sea green room sitting on a black leather couch. I looked around and noticed some familiar pieces of furniture in the house. I realized that I was in my old apartment back when Annabeth and I were still married. Rachel burst into the room and plopped onto the couch next to me. Annabeth was on a business trip in Chicago working with a client. Rachel smirked at me and held up a DVD shoving it into my arms. I pulled me up soundlessly dragging me to the DVD player.**

**I smiled at her and flicked on the DVD player and carelessly put the DVD in. I flung myself back onto the couch dragging Rachel behind me and I slung my arm around her shoulder as a friendly gesture. The movie started and the clock ticked by. Very second went by slowly and with every minute, I got sleepier and sleepier. Rachel poked my arm and I turned to look at her. She blushed as my green eyes met hers and kissed me lightly on the lips before I any time to react. And of course, Annabeth just HAD to choose this time to come in. I looked at Rachel in absolute shock and hatred and turned to meet a pair of stormy gray eyes filled with tears and hurt. I remembered feeling so confused at that time. I felt angry and upset at Rachel for kissing me and very sad broken into a million pieces by the hurt look on Annabeth's face. I opened my mouth on a lame attempt at explaining to her waht really happened.**

"**Save it!" she had snapped, "I can't believe you would do this to me"**

**I felt a replay of my heart shattering moment I had years ago that took years to recover from. My heart broke into a million pieces and everything around almost ceased to exist. My world faded to black and white and I felt as if I would never be happy again. I felt a tear drift down my cheek as I for the second time in my life, watched the love of my life walk away from me. I ran after her only to be stopped by a beautiful diamond encrusted flung at me. I watched as the ring bounced of my body and clanged to the ground. That's it I thought, she is not coming back. My vision blurred and everything was spinning, and before I knew it, I was back in a stone cell with no way out. Only a little window wrapped in bars made of steel and copper showed me the outside world. Annabeth carefully reached out and touched my hand. I jumped at the touch of her soft silky hands. She laughed softly and looked at me her laughter immediately dying away. I gulped and forced her to meet my eyes. **

"**Why?" she asked me "Why did you cheat on me?" **

**Taylor's POV**

**I watched with wide eyes as Jayden flung himself towards the monster and sliced it in half with one swift move of a sword. The army of monsters gaped at him leaving themselves open for attack. Jayden sliced and hacked like a true hero tht I've only ever seen in none other then my father. My time with him was limited for I was only allowed to spend time with him once a month. Mom was allowed one day a month with Jayden too; only she didn't want to see him. My family is messed up. My mom and dad are divorced, I know my whole family, and Jayden doesn't. Long story short, Mom doesn't want Jayden, so he only had Dad, and Me for family. And I, have Dad, Mom and Jayden; although I think that pretty soon, ill have no one left. Mom and Dad are probably dead, and I wasn't about to loose Jayden too. I bit my captor blindly not bothering to chart where and swept into battle with my brother. If I was going to die, I might as well go down fighting. I crept to the side and went through Jayden's backpack looking for a weapon I could wield. I pulled out flashlight and squashed brownies, pictures and teddy bears… wait, teddy bears? I contained my laughter and continued to search for a weapon. I pulled around a bush as a dracaena came around the bend probably looking for something to kill, namely, me! I stifled a scream and continued searching for something to use. I dug to the bottom of the bag and felt the cool metal of a blade. I pulled it out, and HOLY GUACAMOLE! I found myself holding a long triangular shaped blade with a cool rubber hilt engraved with pictures of monsters fighting demigods. Wait, demigods? Where'd tht come from? But then, I thought back to all the tales of the famous Greek heroes Hercules and Achilles that my mom and dad had told me. I thought about how I knew names of all the monsters I see. It's in your blood Tay, my mother would have said. Face it, suck it up, you're a demigod live with it. I accidentally let out a squeal, my mistake. The dracaena turned it's head in my direction and hissed at the bush. My heart started pounding and I felt my blood rushing to my face. The monster turned around the bend coming face to face with Me! The monster slayer Taylor Ann Chase- ugh who am I kidding, I am nooooo fighter. The monster lunged at me and my instinct took over. I rolled to the side and brought the knife down on a deadly arch. The dracaena squealed in anticipation and dissolved into nothing. I held my ground and fought along side my brother. Together, we owned all those monsters and brought it all home. And together, we enjoyed a nice little dinner of snack bars and went to sleep in the cold scary wood filled with foul and loathsome creatures.**

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long. I hope you liked this chapter. Please give me feedback, I need it. How can I make this story better? Anything doesn't make sense. And guys, I need constructive criticism, and I know it. But not to hard on me okay? I wont take it well…Thnxx guys, till next time.**

**Vanessa A. Lee**


	8. Chapter 6

Percy: Hi peeps, did ya miss me?

Me: Don't answer that, he already has a ego as big as an elephant. Any who, here's the next chapter to My Life as a Demigod.

Annabeth's POV

"_Why?" she asked, "why did you cheat on me?"_

I wanted to know why, for so many years, I had juggled a thousand possibilities my head finding none that I would have believed possible. It took me years to recover from my heartbreak; my heart was shattered into pieces, like a tiny and delicate china plate. He green eyes widened in shock and he opened his mouth no words coming out…

"I didn-

The heavy metal doors slid open with a loud and mighty bang. A creature with the head of a sphinx and the body of rooster strolled in the room sneering at us.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little reunion" she said sounding a little less than sympathetic "But the lord wants to see you"

The sphinx/rooster tugged at my shackles and pulled me across the room on the neck. I felt panic consume me when the stiff and rusty cut off my air circulation. The monster cackled in delight when she saw me struggling to loosen the shackle and slapped me hand away from the cuffs. I slumped onto the side and blood trickled down my forehead. Percy was thrown across the room and landed next to me with a thumping sound. He caught my gaze and sent me a message through the eyes.

_Where are they taking us?_

_How should I know?_

_I dunno, maybe because YOURE THE DAUGHTER OF ATHENA_

_What's that suppose to mean, you callin me stupid? Besides, we don't know everything_

_Sure you don't_

_Well, we don't!_

_Whtever_

I glared at him and that was all it took to shut him up. He turned away and slumped back onto the wall pretending to be unconscious. A high gold throne was carried into the room and the shadows of the almighty lord of the hybrids danced across the room. A shock of terror ran down my back and I gasped.

"Welcome Demigods"

Taylor's POV

I woke up the morning to the lively sound of the birds chirping in summer breeze. I rubbed my eyes and tried to speak, but ultimately failing. I sounded something like ughghjsalfdshjl. I crawled over to the river sitting in the west behind a clump of trees and gulped down as much as I could. I made myself a light breakfast and crouched down next to Jayden screaming in his ear.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Jayden screamed

I burst into fits of giggles laughs. Jayden splashed me with water in response. The water shook me back into reality and I was immediately silenced into my old self. I took out my bronze knife and twirled it threateningly in my hands. Jayden backed up into the trees and fell out into the open.

"Taylor!" he screamed "Taylor! I can see camp half blood"

I leapt up from my seat in the woods grabbing Jayden's knapsack in the process and burst out into the open. And sure enough, just as Jayden had said, you could make out a little hill with a pine tree standing on top. I whooped in delight and took off towards the hill dragging Jayden behind me. We burst across the boundary line and a centaur galloped toward us smiling at Jayden,

"My dear boy, how are you?" the centaur asked Jayden

"Not so goo-

A shy looking blond girl with stormy gray eyes burst into the room.

"Jayden!" She screamed!

"Hi" Jay squeaked. I could've sworn I saw him blush

"Who's this?" I asked

"Uhhhh" Jayden said intelligently

"Im Mia Joyce, Daughter of Athena" the nerdy girl said

All right, that's another chapter done. Hope I made up for the other chapters. This chapter was kind of bad. I am losing my magic touch! Oh and, Give it up for pjoforever1013's character, Mia Joyce! Thnx for everything guys! Oh, and I really can't write another chapter until I find a co-author for this story. I am soooo stuck I can't write anymore. So umm, there is a co-author position open for this story, please help me. !

-V.A.L


	9. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I have to…. STOP IT! Sorry, not you… my uh so called friend/betta is being weird… she's at my house right now…

Betta: Ex-cuuse me? Anyways, sorry if Vanessa hasn't been writing, she's having writer's block. So let's –

Vanessa: SHUT UP!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO. Right BETTA?

Betta: Sureeee….

Thnx to KiraiK for bettaing this story. (she isn't much help though…..)

Betta: ***scoff*** ahem… anyways, I'm-

Vanessa: On with the story

Mia's POV

Jayden's back! It's been so long since I've last seen him. But who's that blond girl doing next to him… can't be his girlfriend, right?

" … hi" Ugh! That was stupid! I feel tingly…..w-why do I feel tingly? I turn to the girl next to him, "Who are you?"

"I'm Taylor Chase! Jayden's twin sister!" She answers.

Jayden smiles weakly and looked off in another direction. The Aphrodite's cabin, ugh. I thought Jayden was better than that!

He talks to Chiron for what seems like a century and strolled over to me.

"Camp Half Blood is such a nice place, you know?" He murmurs.

"Yeah. I mean… it's so peaceful, you'd never think that we're demigods!" I whisper.

"I know…" Jayden is trailing off and soon his voice vanished.

Chiron comes back out and glances at Jayden.

'_Oh no! What's wrong?'_

Strong winds pick up and kids are rushing to their cabins. But Jayden stands firm in the soil. Just before Taylor flies off, Jayden firmly gripped her arm and pulled her back to safety. Chiron is pushing against the wind with no success. He shouts, but his words are blown away, never to be heard.

A loud and long roar filled everyone's ears. A curious looking creature appeared from the winds. It had three dragon heads and wings like a falcon. The tail was long and scaly and flew in the wind like a whip. A snake head ends its tail.

Oh My Gods… THAT'S A …

Jayden's POV

"What _is_ that… thing?" I mused. It roared once more and looked around with its three heads.

"AAAARGGG!" Taylor ran toward the monster with such speed against the wind. She whipped out a bronze triangular blade that looked horribly familiar. I squinted and studied the blade and realized it was the extra dagger I kept in my knapsack. How did she get that? I hope she didn't see the teddy bear…..

Taylor swiped her blade across the monsters neck and the head came crashing down beside her.

"Noooo!" Mia cried.

Mia ran to Taylor. I shot a questioning look toward Mia. She opened her mouth, but the creature roared.

"Hydra heads!" Mia cursed.

Taylor realized her mistake, the cut head grew out two more heads.

"That's a griffin-hydra." I whispered.

Chiron squinted at the being, "Curse Hades."

I look around for something to kill it. Mia goes right to a torch. It's fire was out and lighting it would just result it going out again.

She ran toward the beast with a torch and match. For a second, I just stared. Then I understood. With my sword, I drive a hole in the beast's chest. Mia takes the wooden torch and puts it in the hole. Her match rubs against the griffin-hydra's scaly head and fire ignited. The torch was lit.

Everyone covered their ears as the burning, bright griffin-hydra screamed over and over in pain and agony. Mia clasped her hands over ears and she turned deathly pale. She fell onto the ground unmoving, as if all the life had been sucked from her.

Vanessa: Well, that was my chapter. I'm finally back. After a weeks worth of grounding and a month field trip and well….just being plain busy. Sorry I kept you waiting, See you next time. BTW, KiraiK sends her best regards. Until then…..

-Vanessa and KiraiK


	10. Chapter 8

Jayden's POV

I rush to Mia's side and hold my hand to her forehead. It was icy cold, but still had signs of life. As I shout to get help from someone, another Hydra-Griffin screeches. And yet another stomps. A third one swoops in. A Minotaur with one eye charges through a crowd of campers. Not so sure if they're happy campers now, huh? Another group of mixed monsters marched up the hill.

"Oh really? We just killed one of you and more of you comes! I'm serious! You guys must come in like waves or something!" I cry.

I left Mia with a camper near the fence post. I lift up Riptide Jr. and, by accident, charge into a fellow camper.

"Hey! Watch it…HEY YOU'RE JACKSON'S SON!" The boy shouted.

"Uhh… yeah I'm Jayden. And you are?" I asked.

"Justin, nice to meet you Jayden. I would've pummeled you for that, but seeing the situation we're in now," He pointed to the monsters in front of us, "I'll let it pass. This time."

"So Justin, how 'bout some teamwork? Bet we could destroy things." I grinned.

"Oh yeah, together!"

We high-fived and ran toward the army of the monsters. The more we ran, the more nervous became. Eventually, we ended up running away from the group.

"Holy! What are we going to do? There's too many!" Justin cried.

"I don't know!" I answered.

We stood back-to-back with our weapons raised toward the monsters surrounding us. A couple of other kids stood with us too. One had a bow, useful.

The boy with the bow shot three arrows and yelled. The other two kids ran with their weapons raised. I ran toward the monster in front of me and slashed with the sword. It gleamed in the sun and instantly turned the Minotaur into dust.

A burst of fire came through and the Hydra-Griffins veered from the path. The Minotaur- Cyclops seemed unharmed from the flames.

"Time to cook, chickens!" The girl with the gleaming flamethrower cackled.

Chaos brewed all around us and trees burst into flames. Uncle Grover squawked and ran towards them beating the trees with a twig. I rolled my eyes and concentrated on the lake about 15 miles up the camp. I felt a familiar tug in my gut and the water spewed across the trees the flames sputtering then dying out. I ducked as a Hydra-Griffin tried to slice me in half. We tried so hard but we were hopelessly outnumbered. I heard the familiar sound of a hunting horn sound in the distance. A band of teenage girls step out of the woods.

"Aunt Thalia!" I cry

"Alice!" Justin screams

"Alice?" I ask

"_AUNT_ Thalia?" he asks

"Godmother."

"Sister."

"WHAT?" we both exclaim

Three girls in silver parkas step forward and flick their hands in a signal. The rest of the girls up their arrows and shoot the stunned monsters taking them down one by one. Justin and I are first to recover from our shock and we charge forward taking down some of our own monsters as we went. Soon, all the monsters are gone and the camp was silent with exhaustion.

Aunt Thalia grins and wraps me into a big hug in front of the whole camp. I blush and push her away gently.

"!" A girl shouts as she jumps onto Justin.

All the Hunters gasp, "Alice!"

"Oh my gods! I haven't seen you in forever! You've grown so much! You're almost as old as I am!" Alice exclaims.

"WE'RE **TWINS, **ALICE!" Justin hollered, "WE WERE BORN ON THE SAME DAY!" The Hunters sighed in relief and sat down.

"And for the record," Justin sighed, "I'm older by a minute."

"Nuh-uh, I am." Alice retorted.

"I am!" Justin shouted back.

The whole camp groaned, "Twins." They sighed.

I laughed when a sudden disturbing thought went through my head.

'_Is Mia okay?'_

**Duh Duh Duh… What's going to happen? Sorry 4 the crappy chapter, but I spent all my creativity on coauthoring BlackDem0nWolf's (AKA- KiraiK, she feels the stupid need to have 2 names) story All Over Again. We are helping write each other's stories and I made a mistake in doing hers first…..its 11:57 and we have to get to sleep. Nite!**

**KiraiK: we actually have no plans to sleep! So cmon Vanessa! It's an all nighter!**

**Me: Im tired, leave me alone! Bye peeps. Until nxt time…..**

**~Vanessa and KiraiK~**


	11. Chapter 9

Vanessa: Hi again! It's spring break for my school and I have decided to devote some of my break time writing. I know I don't update often enough and I am very sorry.

KiraiK: Yeah... mostly because all the #$* the school makes us do. (Don't worry, its poop.)

Vanessa: Oh, and if you haven't already, check out our new story All Over Again. It's a Hunger Games fanfic and we put that story on KiraiK. But since she has to have two pen names, don't search KiraiK, look for BlackDem0nWolf.

KiraiK: Yadayadayada. Shush and let them read!

Disclaimer: Vanessa doesn't own PJO, just two characters. pjo1013 owns Mia and RicemanPwNw owns Alice and Justin.

Justin's POV

I have the worst sister ever...she can drive me nuts sometimes...scratch that...all the time.

"I'm soooo older"

"Nuh-uh"

"Uh-uh"

"Nuh-uh"

"uh-"

"Shut up!" the whole camp screams

"I'm still older" Alice mutters

"Ugh"

I turn around and I see Jayden run to a fence post at the other side of the camp. Oh yeah...his girlfriend.

Jayden's POV

Oh My Gods...I can't believe I almost forgot about Mia. Aunt Thalia is trailing behind me asking me what's wrong.

"My friend is in a critical position!" I yell.

"Get the medic! Get Phoebe!" Aunt Thalia yells to the hunt.

In a few seconds, a young teenage girl runs out of the group and rushes to Aunt Thalia's side.

"Yes lieutenant?" She says.

"Where Jayden?" Aunt Thalia demands

I point to Mia and the medic scurries over to her checking for a pulse.

"The pulse is there" she says after a while, "but very faint."

I sighed in relief and sat next to Mia, "Don't go Mia, you're my best friend."

"She'll be okay, kid." Pheobe assured.

I smile weakly at the girl and look back to Mia. She looks so peaceful... I could... just... leaning closer... and...

"JAYDEN!" Justin yells, "IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND OKAY?"

"Yes..." I mutter...hey...wait a second..., "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! Gosh!"

"Oooooooooooooooh..." Justin chuckles nervously as a crowd pulls in, "ummmm... bye.".

Justin runs off leaving me in the dust. I silently laugh as the crowd rushes back to their regular activities. Phoebe slings Mia over her shoulder and carries her to the infirmary. I watch as Phoebe gently lays Mia on the bed. I sit down by her not planning to leave her anytime soon. Lunch passes and Justin brings me some lunch.

"Hey." I say.

"Hi."

"Who's your godly parent?" I ask.

"Ares," he grumbles, "I don't like him though."

"You don't seem very Ares," I whisper, "You're kind of shy too."

"I guess-"

I feel Mia's hand start to stir and I turn to her.

"Jayden?" she asks.

KiraiK: YOU ARE THE WORST! YOU HAVE THE WORST CLIFFHANGERS EVER!

Except I know what's going to happen! *Evil laugh and smile*

Vanessa: No I don't! What do you think readers? oooooo, and don't forget to vote on my poll. Should Mia end up with Jayden? I see ya next time. Bye Bye.

~Vanessa and KiraiK~


	12. Chapter 10

HI GUYS! IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A LONG TIME! BUT IF U READ MY PROFILE, I HAD A FRIEND NOTIFY U THAT I WAS A BIT BUSY WITH MY MOVE. I STILL HAD TO STUDY FOR THE FINAL TESTS OF THE YEAR AND I HAD TO PACK, GET ORGANIZED,SAY GOODBYE TO MY FRIENDS, AND BUNCH OF OTHER STUFF I SHOULD NOT BORE U WITH. SO ON WITH THE STORY

What happened last on My Life As A Demigod…

_I feel Mia's hand start to stir and I turn to her._

_"Jayden?" she asks._

Jayden's POV

"Mia? MIA!"

She laughed and pushed herself on the infirmary bed. Her face was chalky white and her hair was messy beyond relief. But she still looked beautiful. Her glasses were set on the night table beside her and she groped for them. Justin snatched the glasses and handed them to her. Mia pushed her glasses and she blinked. Chiron trotted into the room wearing a white t-shirt.

"Ah good, you're awake"

"Hello Chiron" Mia said

"If you excuse me, I need to borrow Jayden for a minute"

I stood up from my chair and followed the centaur out of the room. He led me into the big house and his expression turned tired. He looked…his age. He looked so tired and his face was grave. Taylor was sitting at a chair around the Ping-Pong table twirling her knife. She looked and saw me walk into the room.

"I'm afraid I have some bad new for you, your parents have been kidnapped…"

My jaw dropped to the table…my dad; the almighty hero of Olympus got himself kidnapped? Mia froze in her seat and her knife fell to the floor.

"We have to go save them," Taylor cried

"I was afraid you would say that." the centaur sighed, "Well, I suppose if you have to." He leaned forward, "I believe that your parents are being kept in Mt. Diablo. But it is heavily guarded with monsters. I don't know how you are going to get in, that is up to you. Time is running out and I think you should leave now. We have a camper that pretended to join the army and acts as our spy. He doesn't know their exact location since he was blindfolded when he brought there. He reported that they are going to kill your parent at sundown tomorrow night."

The sun started setting and camper were cleaning up and heading back to their cabins.

"So let me get this straight. We have less than 24 hours to get to California and save my dad…and Annabeth"

"Yes, oh and I almost forgot. Melina isn't around right now so we don't have an oracle. I am afraid we are just going to have to see how everything turns out."

"Who's Melina?" Taylor asked

"The oracle" I said impatiently, "Can we go now?"

"Of course" Chiron said, "Pick a third quest member and you can go. "

Taylor and I jumped out of our chairs and ran to pack. We met at Thalia's pine. I had Justin with me. We both agreed that Mia was too fragile. She had put up a big fight but we ended up taking Justin. We walked past the camp boarders and looked back at the camp. Then we trudged off to wherever life may take us.

Okay….done. I see u next time. Adios

~Vanessa


	13. Chapter 11

HEY GUYS! WASUP! GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN. WELL, ON WITH THE STORY

DISCLAIMER: I DO NNOOOOTTTT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS (RICK RIORDAN DOES)

JAYDEN'S POV

I groaned yet again as I pulled my brown combat boots out of the mud.

"Look Out!" Taylor screamed

I ducked as the empousai swung her sword over my head. I retaliated with a kick and sent her flying and she hit the wall with a thump. She sat up and her image flickered. She flipped her hair behind her shoulder and batted her eyelashes at me. She seemed to be transparent and her image fluttered to Mia and back to the terrible creature I wanted to see.

Mist filled my mind and I was painfully aware of her inching closer and closer to me. I wanted to run and scream but I was completely entranced. I couldn't move. She lunged at me and threw me to the ground. My head hit the floor with a crack and the edged of my vision turned blurry. I heard a loud wail as a glittering gold sword shot straight at the empousai hitting her right in the gut. She let out an ear splitting shriek and turned into ash. Taylor swept towards me and pulled me onto my feet.

"Did you do that?" I asked

She shook her head. "No, it wasn't Justin either." I picked up the gleaming gold sword and swiftly set it in the sheath on my belt.

"Well, whoever it was, Now I'm in their debt" I sighed

Justin ran over to us skidding to a stop as he reached our side. His feet thumped against the hotel room floor. I was pretty sure there would be some cranky annoyed people stomping up the elevator soon. After we got to the city we decided to stop and rest for the night. So we just stepped into the closest hotel we could find. It was called the _SIREN HOTEL. "ONCE YOU GO IN, YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO COME OUT."_

I slouched onto my bed when I suddenly heard an ethereal melody drift into the room. It happened so fast I didn't even have time to register it. Taylor was affected first. Her eyes glazed over and her foot jerked towards the door like a puppet on strings. My head snapped towards the door and I stood up warily reaching for my sword. The music drifted into my ears and everything completely blanked. I only thought of one thing and one thing only. I HAD TO FIND THE SOURCE OF THAT NOISE.

Justin's POV

I had no idea what was going on. I had just slumped onto bed in exhaustion after the fight and stuffed some earplugs on. I wasn't in a mood to hear them discuss their nerdy plans so I blocked out all the noise in the room completely. Of course, I was pretending to listen, staring intently at the twins as if I was in deep thought.

All of a sudden both of them froze and turned into puppet like creatures being controlled by their master. Their steps were short and jerky. Unnatural and like a new zombie that just hatched from its grave. I leapt of the bed reached for Jayden's shoulder.

"Man. You Okay" I flinched as my hand came in contact with his skin. He was ice cold like a day old corpse and he shrugged his shoulder back throwing my hand off of him. He turned his head around halfway and I could see his eyes.

They were rimmed with red and his eyes were glassy. The lights bounced of his light blue eyes and he had a crazed look on his face. His eyes bore into mine and I felt a huge wave of discomfort drown me. He turned his head back around and it was almost like I could hear the slight clicking of a machine working long and hard.

He started after Taylor in a few stumbles and they both stopped at the elevator. I slipped in with them completely bewildered by their strange behavior.

I saw Taylor slap the Ground floor button and I raised my eyebrow. I'm pretty sure that button wasn't there this morning. I felt my heart start to pump wildly and I scanned the death trap panicking. The elevator door slipped open and I felt time slow down. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them again. But they were still there and the worst part is, I couldn't do anything about it.

_Oooooooohhhhh! So what's going to happen? What was that mysterious 'music' coming from the basement? Anyone got a guess. PM me if you think you know. If you guys ever want to ask me about anything or contact me, you get email me on this account:_

_thefuturejkrowling _

_One more time:_

_thefuturejkrowling _

_Okay that's it for now! See you guys again. I promise!_


	14. Chapter 12

Hey! Please don't kill me! I haven't even lived past 30! I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update for a while. I'm glad to be back though! Well, ithout further ado…chapter 12

_Last Time:_

_The elevator door slipped open and I felt time slow down. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them again. But they were still there and the worst part is, I couldn't do anything about it. _

Taylor's POV

All right Justin, enough with the dramatics. Now, you are

probably screaming at me right wondering how I could have been so stupid. Well, I have a very excuse. Anyway, here's what happened.

The elevator door slid and I was standing in an unfamiliar looking apartment room. The door in the back slid open and I saw dad and mom walk out of the room, arms around each other. _What's going on? Are mom and dad back together again? _I watched, frozen as Jayden ran into the room and plopped on the sofa next to them like it was completely normal. Mom turned and smiled at me. She picked up her hand gesturing towards the family.

My foot jerked forwards leading me towards my family when I felt a warm pair of hands wrap around my waist. Panic ran through me and I started kicking and trashing. I didn't know who it was or why he was grabbing me, all I knew was that I had to get my dad. I opened my mouth and a single high-pitched screech escaped my mouth. The figure reached for my leg flipping me onto the ground. My head hit the ground with a crack and I blacked out for a moment. When I looked up, I saw a buff looking guy with a buzz cut looking at me. The boy kneeled down and stuffed something in my ear before I could do anything. It was watching a cloud part before your eyes. A blank spot opened my mind and spread further. I blinked shaking my head like a dog and looked up. My memory came flooding back and I panicked. I turned to see Jayden walking over to three old ladies on the couch. They were dried and wrinkly like a dried preserved body. Their eyes were huge and glassy sliding over Jayden like prey. Dried blood surrounded their mouth and they smiled, if it's possible, cruelly at me. I flinched as I realized that they were the sirens. I sprinted forward wrestling my brother to the ground. He shook me off and let out a earsplitting scream [Jayden- Shut Up Taylor! Boys do not scream] [Shut Up Jayden, It's not your turn]. We tumbled across the floor away from the siren, but towards the wall. My twin hit the wall with a loud yelp and he lay with his head in his hands. Justin ran over and handed me a pair of earplugs. Stuffing them into Jayden's ears, I dragged him out of the rooms with the other boy at my heels. I heard wailing from the room we just came out of but I never stopped running. Justin slung my brother over is shoulders and we ran as fast as we could. Finally, I collapsed and we fell to out knees panting. Jayden who had woken up about 5 minutes ago sat up and patted Justin on the back. The boy in question let out a strangled breath and whispered.

"How did they get out of the Sea of Monsters?"

"I'm not sure, but I think their patron is a lot stronger than we imagined." Shaking my head at he thought I pulled both the boys up.

"We have to keep moving!" I stated

Jayden shook his head "Lets just stay here for the night. I'll keep watch"

I nodded reluctantly and laid my head on my backpack. The moment I closed my eyes, I was out like light.

Jayden's POV

My head snapped to the side as I heard a light scuffling sound coming from around the corner. I lurched onto my feet analyzing the space around me. My straight blond hair fell into my eyes as I crept to the edge of the passageway. I reached for my pocket, ready to pull out my sword. Pressing myself against the wall I slipped into the next corridor. A dark figure disappeared behind a rock. Sword poised in front of me, I crept towards the rock with my hood pulled over my head. I slowly kneeled down pressing my back to the hard surface. I scuffled to the other side of the big grey stone and whirled around swinging blindly. When I finally calmed down enough to relax I looked down. There wasn't any powder scattered across the floor. After a while, I realized that it was a possibility that I didn't kill the monster. [Stop snickering Taylor, it's not funny!] I put on my guard and closed my eyes. I couldn't hear silence throughout the cave. A soft shuffling sound echoed through the cavern as my sister shifted in her sleep. I let my concentration drift to my surrounding. I could here the soft breathing of something on the other side. I slowly sat up staying well hidden behind the giant stone. Crouching, I flipped over the rock and spun around sword pointed at the enemy's throat. My breath caught my throat as I realized I was standing in front of a boy who used to be my best friend, until he betrayed all of us. Samuel Morgan stared at me with cold hard eyes.

"Go way" I yelled "and don't come back!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he whispered in a soft menacing voice. Smiling at my dubious face he confronted my irritation. "I'm not afraid of you. I'm not as foolish as you. You think that I would come here alone?"

Well! That's it! I will be changing my penname shortly to **LiveLoveLaugh3 . **Just letting you know so you will know who this random author is. Adios!

-thefuturejkrowling or better yet, LiveLoveN'LaughForever


	15. Chapter 13

Hola amiga/os! Me llamo Vanessa :D Yeah, I know, you guys know that. Anyway...I am not going to bore you with my excuses because in all honesty I was being lazy. So, now that summer break has started I will have more time to update and hopefully more motivation. Anyway, I love you guys and thank you for sticking around for so long.

Last Time on My Life As a Demigod:

_"I'm afraid I can't do that," he whispered in a soft menacing voice. Smiling at my dubious face he confronted my irritation. "I'm not afraid of you. I'm not as foolish as you. You think that I would come here alone?"_

**Taylor's POV:**

Demigod dreams suck. I have nothing else to say about them. These 3 words will sum up my feelings for them pretty nicely. Demigod dreams are simply: stupidly annoying visions. It's true, there is nothing worse than these drea- nightmares. Why? Listen to this.

The second Jayden volunteered for first watch I passed out on my backpack. The world went black and the room started spinning around. I found myself in a cold dreary room. Two figures stood on the other side shaded by the shadows. One sat tall and proud on throne looking down upon the figure kneeling in front of him.

"My Lord, the preparations have been made." He sounded young, around 15, like me, but there was a depth in his tone that seemed so much older. As he spoke it seemed strange as if there was a bit of insanity bubbling to the surface. "Soon, Olympus will fall and not only will claim your rightful throne as ruler of all things aquatic, but the King of All."

"I must say, nicely done my little servant, very very nicely done" A loud cackle echoed through the cave and cut through my core. It was a deep sharp scoff escalating into loud boisterous laughter. As he laughed everything seemed to grow darker and the atmosphere turned deathly dangerous. Even the soft drip drop of the water hitting the floor seem to freeze.

"Soon, I will rise, very very soon, and I can't wait to taste that bittersweet victory. Meanwhile, he is sending his beloved grandchildren and an extra treat for me to destroy. In fact, one of those little upstarts is here right now. Why don't you come out and show yourself."

I felt a strong pull roping me into the light. Panic filled my gut and I flailed wildly.

"Go away!" I heard a scream echo through the cave, "and don't come back!" That's when a woke with a start, breathing heavily. I stood stealthily and inched to the door where the yell came from. Through the crack of the door I saw Jayden facing someone, his height blocking the other person's face from my view.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," I heard the figure whisper. "I'm not afraid of you. I'm not as foolish as you. You think that I would come here alone?"

A small army of 6 monsters stepped out of the conjoining hallway. A few from each end until my brother was surrounded. I slipped my dagger out of the sheath and backtracked to tap Justin. I picked up a pillow on my bed and flinched as I heard a crash and a yell from the outside. I quickly pulled the pillow out of the case and rolled the case into a ball sticking it in Justin's mouth to muffle the sound and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over and his eyes fluttered open eyes bulged out of the socket. He shot me a glare fire burning into my soul. I put a finger to my lips and his glare faltered. I walked to the bedside table of the hotel and pulled out the stationary paper. Crashes and grunts sounded out of the door and Justin stood up running to the door. I jumped over grabbing his arm stopping him from killing himself and quickly scribbled the note on the paper and handed it to Justin. I watched as he read a detailed summary of our plan.

"You ready to die? Jay?" I heard a familiar voice drift into the room.

"Not on my watch" I whispered to Justin and we flew out of the suite.

Justin and I ran into the hallway splitting at the door. We each took down the remaining 2 monsters on each end of the hallway. As soon as I finished with the dracanae (is that how you spell it?) I turned and gasped as my eyes met the dark blue eyes of Samuel Morgan. He stepped away from my brother who was lying on the ground gasping for breath.

"Taylor, why its been a while." His voice was dark and playful taunting me. I had been in love with him when I was 9. It was a very strong schoolgirl crush for he had been my brother best friend all through elementary school. Then his visit started becoming less and less frequent until I never saw him again. Jayden never liked to talk about it so I assumed it was something stupid like having a fight over a girl, not becoming an evil minion.

"Yes, it has, and I plan to keep it that way"

**_Oooooo, what's going to happen. Anyway, that is all for now :D BYE!_**

**_-Vanessa A . Lee_**


End file.
